Gods Eater Burst: What Makes Us Human
by Warhawk07
Summary: As humanity edges closer to extinction, hope rises up. But even the greatest of warriors must endure Hell. OCXAlisa, OCXSoma, OCXLicca A run-through of the game, with some changes, such as THREE Protagonists


_Humanity was on the path of extinction. The gods had descended from the heavens and placed judgment upon Man, who tried desperately to prevent his demise. Millions of his children fell to the gods' judgment within the first year. Man realized that he could not avoid his demise, but that he could delay it, if only for a while. At first, Man fought again the gods, using the weapons he had spent centuries perfecting, but the gods only laughed at Man as his attacks laid not a single scratch on them. Man then tried desperately to find a means of defeating the gods, but feared that he would succumb to his demise before he found what he sought for._

_Then he found it. He found the Power of the Gods._

_With this newfound Power, Man infused his weapons with it, allowing them to bring harm to the gods. When the battle between Man and the gods came again, Man saw that his weapons were hurting the gods, but not truly killing them. He began to think up of ways to better fight the gods._

_It was then that Man created the God Arcs._

_Proud of his achievement, Man gave his newly created weapons to his warriors, only to learn that they could not properly wield the God Arcs. As the gods continued to slaughter his children, Man began to question how to allow his warriors to use his God Arcs, when he thought of an idea. It was risky, but he knew he had to try. With the Power at hand, Man selected a few of his best warriors and infused them with the Power. When he gave these new warriors his God Arcs, he watched as they began to slay the gods, one by one._

_Thus was the birth of the God Eaters._

_With his new champions, Man continued his battle with the gods, in the hopes of delaying his demise and maybe even laying it upon the gods themselves._

***GODS EATER BURST***

The doors opened, revealing a large, empty, well-lit room. The teen entered the room, letting the door close behind him with a _thud_. Surveying the room, he noticed that it wasn't truly empty: there, sitting in the center of the room, was a large machine of some kind. He didn't know what the thing was, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

"Sorry for having kept you waiting for so long," a stern voice rang out from seemingly nowhere. The teen looked up, noticing a small, windowed room, set high up on the other side of the room from him. The room lit up, revealing three silhouettes behind the tinted glass. "Welcome to Humankind's last fortress, Fenrir. We will now test your compatibility as one of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters."

The teen nodded, not knowing if the owner of the voice could see him do so. He knew of the God Eaters—soldiers that fought against the Aragami, a race of creatures that had appeared over twenty years ago and begun to devour the planet and all on it. He also knew that they weren't overly like by all of what remained of Humanity.

"Please try to relax," the voice asked. "You'll get better results that way." The teen took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He tried to work as much of the kinks in his body out as he could. "If you're ready, stand in front of that case in the center of the room." The teen glanced at the windowed room. Was that nervousness in the man's voice just then? Was there a risk in all of this? Maybe, the teen decided, but it was a risk worth taking if it meant he could fight the Aragami. Walking over to the machine, he looked it over. It looked like a huge mold maker, like the ones he had read about in his father's books, except that this one had a giant sword in the middle of it. He stared at the weapon for a second. It appeared to be as long as he was tall, if not a little bit more. Moving his head slightly, he noticed a small slot in the machine. _Am I supposed to put my arm in there?_ he thought, gingerly placing his forearm in the slot. Once he got it settled and wrapped his fingers around the sword's grip, he heard a hiss of machinery before the top of the machine fell on top of his arm, encasing it inside of it. He let out a grunt of pain as he felt something being pressed against his arm, the flesh feeling as though it was being ripped off. His other arm gripped his encased arm at the elbow as he let out another grunt. After a few seconds, there was another hiss and the machine opened up, freeing his arm. The teen glanced at his arm, noticing the bright red armlet that was wrapped around his wrist.

Tightening his grip on the sword, the teen readied himself as he lifted the sword, expecting it to weight several dozen kilos. To his surprise, it felt as though it only weighed about a kilo or two. Lifting the weapon over his head, he began to inspect it when a black tendril came out of the hilt and drove into his armlet. Letting out a small gasp of shock, he stumbled back a step. He didn't feel any pain from the tendril attaching itself to his armlet, meaning it wasn't harmful.

So what _was_ it?

"Congratulations," the voice said. "You are now the first of the Far East Branch's New-Type God Eaters. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check-up next. Now then, I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door. Don't hesitate to let anyone know if you start to feel… unwell. I have high hopes for you."

The teen glanced at his armlet, then at the silhouettes in the window, before placing the sword back in the machine. The black tendril retracted from his armlet, returning to the hilt of the sword. He turned away from the machine and proceeded to walk out the door.

***GODS EATER BURST***

The teen walked into the reception area, sighing. He was finally a God Eater, just as he had always wanted. He stood in front of the door, his eyes wandering around the room, taking everything in. All around, other God Eaters moved, some talking to one another, others standing at what looked like terminals. In a corner, near the staircase, sat a man with a bunch of items. He looked like a merchant. Sitting at the reception desk was a red-haired girl, no older than seventeen or eighteen, who was talking to a raven haired man in a red jacket. Or, rather, it was the man talking to her. All she did was smile and nodding, although the teen had a feeling he also saw a hint of annoyance flash across the girl's face at times.

Taking a seat down, the teen sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back. He was tired, yet, at the same time, energetic for some reason. Maybe it was all the excitement over his acceptance into the God Eaters that was the cause of it.

"Hey, you want some gum?" a voice asked from nearby. The teen opened his eyes and glanced beside him, noticing that another teenaged boy was sitting next to him. He looked like he was about his own age. "Sure," he replied. The other boy nodded and dug a hand into the pocket of his baggy shorts. "Oh, I'm all out," he said. "Looks like I ate the last piece. Sorry about that." He smiled weakly.

"It's okay," the teen said, smiling back. He held out his hand. "Name's Felix Thompson."

The other teen took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Felix. I am Kota Fujiki." He looked at the armlet on Felix' arm. "So, you were a match too?"

Felix nodded, noticing Kota's armlet. "Yeah, just finished the aptitude test. Yourself?"

"Same." A grin grew on the boy's face. "You must be my age, or a little older."

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh well, I'm still you're senior by a nanosecond." That got a laugh out of both of them. Felix hadn't had a laugh like that in years, not since…

"Stand up!"

Felix was brought out of his thoughts by a stern voice. He glanced up, his eyes seeing where the voice had originated from: a tall, black haired woman, with one hell of a curvy body and a rather large bosom. She wore a tight fitting white shirt, which barely reached her navel and did next to nothing to hide her cleavage. In her hand was a clipboard, which she was glancing at.

"Wha-?" Kota asked.

"I said stand up!" Felix saw what looked like ire appear in her eyes. He jumped to his feet and stood at attention, as did Kota. Felix noticed that this woman also had an armlet, only hers had yellow tape wrapped around it. Had she been a God Eater too?

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. I'm Tsubaki Amamiya," the woman said, not taking her eyes off her clipboard, "and I'm your advisor. This is—" She glanced up from her clipboard and frowned. "Weren't there supposed to be _three_ of you?"

_Three?_ Felix was about to ask when he heard a familiar voice. "I'm sorry I'm late, ma'am." A blond haired teen ran up next to them. His black shirt hung loosely on his body, as were his gray pants. He threw up a salute to their supervisor. "Cody Vasily, reporting for duty, ma'am."

Felix couldn't help but chuckle. "Late as always, Cody," he joked. Cody looked at him and grinned. "Felix," he said, his voice holding the very slight hint of his Slavic heritage. "What are you—"

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Tsubaki, who had a look of slight annoyance on her face. "You'll have time to catch up later. Now, if I can continue…" The woman sighed in frustration before continuing. "As I said, I am Tsubaki Amamiya and I'm your advisor. This is your schedule: after your medical check-up, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as weaponry and armor clinic. We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now, but from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, you'll answer my every order with a yes. Understood?"

Felix nodded, understanding perfectly, as did Cody. Kota, however, said nothing. "Answer me!" Tsubaki barked, causing the three of them to jump.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the three cried out together.

Tsubaki nodded. "Alright, let's begin the medical checkups. I'll start with you, Thompson. Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours."

Felix nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, aka the Den. Make sure you pay your respects to the members of you team." With that, she left. Felix relaxed his body, letting out a sigh.

"Man, that woman's scary," Cody muttered, collapsing into one of the seats. "She reminds me of your sister, Felix." That got a small chuckle out of Felix. "Yes, but remember, Cody. Keira wasn't all bark; she had bite."

"So does Tsubaki." Felix turned and saw the raven haired man had stopped talking to the receptionist, instead listening in on them. "Believe me, rookies, that woman isn't above making your lives a miserable hell if you cross her one too many times." The man walked over to the three rookies and extended his hand to them. "The name's Tatsumi O'Mori and I'm the leader of 2nd Unit's Defense Squad."

Felix took the offered hand. "Felix Thompson, sir," he said. He nodded towards Cody. "This here is Cody Vasily and the goof ball over there is Kota Fujiki." He took in a small smirk as Kota realized what he had said and protested. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Hey, where exactly is Doctor Sakaki's room, anyway?"

Before Tatsumi could answer, the receptionist piped up. "Doctor Sakaki's room is near the Medical Ward. Just take the elevator over there." She turned in her seat and pointed at said elevator. "Just hit the Laboratory button."

"Thank you." Turning to Cody, he said, "Time to get this done and over with. See you later, Cody."

***GODS EATER BURST***

Cody nodded and watched as Felix left for his check-up. He hadn't seen his friend in over two years, yet he still looked exactly the same as he had the last time he had seen him. He chuckled softly. "I'm glad to see at least one of us hasn't changed," he muttered.

Tatsumi had gone back to talking to the receptionist. "Come on, Hibari, why won't you have lunch with me?" he asked.

The receptionist, Hibari, sighed. "Tatsumi, how many times have I told you? I'm not interested." Tatsumi was about to say something when a voice called out to him. "Hey, Tatsumi, are you coming or do we have to leave without you?"

Cody couldn't help but look up at the voice. Standing at the top of the staircase was a tall, silver haired man in a blue jacket and denim jeans. He was looking at Tatsumi, a cross between a smirk and a growl on his face.

Tatsumi sighed. "I'm coming, Brendan." To Hibari, he said, "Can you at least think about it while I'm gone?"

With that, he left, leaving a visibly relieved Hibari. Cody looked at her. "I take it you don't overly like him?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Hibari sighed. "It's not that I don't like him," she explained. "It's just that he never seems to get that I don't like him like that. Ever since I first joined the Far East branch, he's been flirting with me every chance he gets."

Cody nodded. "Well then, it seems as though he's determined. You have to give him that." That got a laugh out of Hibari. "Well, I would give him that, if he wasn't so annoying with it," she said. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I never introduced myself." Extending a hand, she smiled. "I'm Hibari Takeda."

Cody accepted the hand. "Cody Vasily."

Hibari gave him a slight puzzled look. "Vasily? Isn't that a Slavic name?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Well, you don't seem to have an accent or anything."

Cody sighed. She wasn't the first person to point out his lack of accent, and she wouldn't be the last. "Is it really that annoying? Not everyone with a Slavic surname has a Slavic accent." He laughed a little as he said that.

"You also don't have a Slavic _first_ name, either."

Another sigh. Cody didn't like it when people asked him about his name. It was something he _really_ did not like people knowing. "It's not my real name." Raising a hand, he added, "And don't ask me what it is."

If Hibari was disappointed by that, she didn't show it. "Well, Tsubaki said you had a while before you needed to go to Doctor Sakaki's room, so I suggest you take her advice and take a small tour of the Den." With that, she returned to her work.

"All right, then." Cody totally forgot about the other recruit, the one in the baggy pants. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go check this place out. You coming, dude?"

"I'm fine. I'll look around on my own." With that, he left the kid behind, walking up the stairs and towards the huge, metal gate that loomed just past the stairs. He had seen Tatsumi and the silver haired man walk through it minutes before and he was curious as to what was beyond it. He pushed the button that looked like the one to open it and watched as the gate slid up before walking through. After a short walk, he came across another door, this one a little smaller than the first. He pushed the open button and continued forward.

The room he walked into was fairly large and spacious. Along both walls were rows upon rows of machines. Storage units, by the looks of them, each with a weapon in them. _So this is where our God Arcs are stored_, he thought, looking at each God Arc. They were of different shapes and sizes: some were shaped like chainsaws, others like regular blades. He also saw some guns in a few of the units, while others were empty. It looked like the units that were empty were being used by their owners, he guessed.

His eyes drifted from a large, serrated greatsword to a young girl standing in front of a storage unit, muttering to herself. Cody took her features in: her short, whitish-gray hair, with a pair of red welder's goggles on her head; her gray tank top and black, slightly baggy pants, with a tool belt strapped around her waist; and her fingerless gloves, her delicate fingers tapping on a keyboard. Her delicate frame looked at odds with her outfit. She raised a hand up to her face and rubbed her face, rubbing a little grease on it. "Damn it, Shun," he heard her mutter. "How many times have I told you not to…" The rest of her words became a mumble. She glanced over and noticed Cody, a look of surprise flashing on her face. "Oh, can I help you?" she asked, turning to face him. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you one of the new rookies we were supposed to get?"

Cody nodded. "I just finished the aptitude test a few minutes ago." Extending a hand, he introduced himself. "Cody Vasily."

The girl took his hand. Despite her delicate figure, she had a strong grip. "Nice to meet you, Cody. I'm Licca Kusunoki." She gave him a warm smile as she looked at him. "Are you of Slavic heritage?"

That was a first. Usually, people asked if he _was_ Slavic, not if he was of Slavic _heritage_. "Yes, actually. How did you-?"

"It's your surname," she explained. "Plus, you have a slight Slavic accent." Oh, she was _good_. Few people could catch his accent. It was faint, only noticeable when he spoke Russian, but even then, it was faint. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say… Ukrainian?"

Cody smirked. "Close. My grandfather was Russian. You've got a good ear. Almost no one can hear my accent unless I'm speaking Russian." He looked around the room again. "I take it this is where everyone's God Arcs are stored?"

Licca nodded. "Everyone has their own God Arc, and it's my job to make sure they stay in top shape. Of course, it's irritating when _some_ people don't seem to listen to me when I tell them to do their best not to damage the God Arcs." She motioned to the God Arc she had been working on prior to Cody's arrival. Cody saw it had several nicks and scratches in its blade. "That idiot really doesn't care, it seems."

Cody couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not us that protect everyone; it's our God Arcs. _They're_ the ones who do the real work."

Licca giggled. "It's true." She walked up to one of the storage units and looked at it. "Some days, I can swear they're alive. Oh, just so you know, this one is yours. It's different from the others."

"Different?"

"Everyone else's God Arcs are what are known as Old-Types." She pointed to the God Arc with the nicks. "Shun's God Arc is a close combat Old-Type, whereas Sakuya's," she moved her finger to a God Arc with a gun barrel, "is a long distance God Arc.

"Yours and the other New-Type's are what are known as New-Type God Arcs. They have both a blade part and a gun part. You'll get a more detailed explanation later, but to help you better understand it now, put it this way: your God Arc can switch forms at your command, meaning you can fill in the roles of melee fighter and ranged support."

Cody took this in. "So, you mean to say that my God Arc is like two put into one?"

"In a sense, yes." Licca frowned a little. "I don't know all that much about them myself. The thing is, they've only come into existence a few weeks ago, so I haven't had enough time really to study them."

Just then, the intercom sounded. "Cody Vasily, you are needed in Doctor Sakaki's room in five minutes. I repeat, Cody Vasily, report to Doctor Sakaki's room in five minutes."

Licca turned and walked back to the God Arc she had been working on. "You better head off now," she told Cody. "Doc isn't all that bad, but it's Tsubaki who'll have to deal with if you're late."

"Yeah, I don't want to anger that dragon." That got a laugh out of both of them. Cody was about to leave when Licca spoke. "Hey, Cody, what are you doing at dinner?"

"Nothing, why?"

A flash of a smile. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me after your check-up."

Cody stopped and stared at her. Was she asking him out to dinner? That was a first for him. "Um, sure."

That flash of a smile became true. "Great. Meet me here when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." With that, Cody walked out of the storage room and proceeded to Sakaki's room. Except…

"Um, Hibari, where did you say Sakaki's room was?"


End file.
